the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
Lewis was a male mutant who served as the Head of the Police Ground Force before, during, and after the Battle of the Golden Gates. He was a vocal militarist among the Police Grand Army and later the de-facto Sheriff following the Battle of the Eastern Field. Biography Early life Lewis was born in the United States of America. However, he was educated outside of his home country in several guilds, specializing in threat analysis and personal combat. While he was abroad, his younger brother was killed during a training exercise. Police Ground Forces Joining Sheriff Bladepoint When the NoHeads rose to power, Lewis joined the Police Grand Army under Sheriff Bladepoint and became an extremely valuable and trusted ally to the organization's leader. By the time of the Battle in the Imperial Palace in 2005, he had become the leader of the Police Ground Forces, overseeing every branch of the military outlet. He was not known for being sociable — a character trait he would exhibit throughout his life — being more focused on being the consummate professional. Lewis was constantly working to improve the Police Ground Force, and actually invented the sandshooter that became standard amongst his colleagues' weapons. Rise of Wayne Eventually, Lewis became aware of Wayne's involvement in thwarting the evil plans of a sentient plant named Potty, and learned of his subsequent two victories against forces of evil. He also learned that he had a live marionette named Richard helping him as his sidekick. Lewis approached the newly formed duo at the beach, where he warned them just how much they have gotten themselves into. However, Wayne assured him he was aware of the consequences of his actions, and Richard confirmed that he viewed himself as the sidekick. Satisfied, Lewis briefly spoke of the universe laying ahead of the two aspiring superheroes. Director of the Police Grand Army Yellowstone Offensive Battle of Yellowstone Leader of the Police Grand Army Shortly afterwards, the Police Grand Army insisted Baby Intelligence come to see them. Lewis was present at the meeting that followed. As per Sheriff Bladepoint's request, his being deceased left Baby Intelligence the new leader of the Police Grand Army. He felt this was too much of a burden as he did not think he was strong enough to take on the NoHeads. However, he was able to reason with them that Lewis would make for a far better leader than he, which the council reluctantly acquiesced to. Lewis was extremely touched upon learning the true extent of Baby Intelligence's confidence in him. He stood up and, knowing this oath would not be abused, promised that he would do anything the baby asked of him. As a gift, Lewis provided Baby Intelligence with a flask full of a unique Healing Serum. Later, Sebiscuits Cardarphen was apprehended and reconstructed in a life-supporting suit, while Pythoman was subdued and sentenced to a lifetime in prison. Before going to verify that the construction was complete, Baby Intelligence sent a message to the Administrative Office telling them what had transpired. Amazed, Lewis promptly brought together several members of the government for a board meeting on the porch of the MBH. They arrived to discuss the future of Sebiscuits Cardarphen, being greeted by the cyborg and his master. As if out of nowhere, a miniature bomb exploded, killing the board members. Lewis had a moment to realize Annabeth Black had given him that bomb disguised as an access chip months ago, and then he had the horrible realization that he was dying. After Force Baby burst in and shot Black dead, Baby Intelligence then rushed over to tend to Lewis. Thankfully, he had a few drops left in his flask, and in a moment of irony he used it to heal Lewis. The two then discussed Cardarphen and agreed he would spend five years in a prison for juveniles, although Baby Intelligence would frequently tend to him. However, when Cardarphen quickly accepted his fate, Lewis agreed he could join the victory celebration before he began his sentence. Personality and traits Lewis was often humorless and grim, constantly striving to do the best he could at his job. However, he could at times appear to be distrusting and outright cynical. Despite this, he was extremely touched when Baby Intelligence begged the Grand Army to make him their leader instead of him, which made him realize just how much the superhero believed in him. Bold and pragmatic to the last degree, Lewis was usually on the alert, and was often called "the quickest eyes in the station". He possessed keen senses, and was quite intelligent, being responsible for the invention of the sandshooter. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:American individuals Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Police Ground Force officers Category:Sheriffs Category:Lewis' family